


Coffee For Your Head

by crifics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft YouTubers RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dream is a good bro, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, a6d is the best wingman, bad is horrible with feelings, everyone sucks at feelings, it’s not unrequited i swear, just for a bit, mutual feelings, skeppy is the only youtuber here, so is skeppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crifics/pseuds/crifics
Summary: “Would it be weird if I called you cute?”“Would it be weird if I said I wanted you to?”Alternatively, the obligatory skephalo coffee shop au no one asked for.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 65
Kudos: 531





	1. 01

Zak was a fairly skeptical person. 

He might not be the brightest when it came to book-smarts, and sure, he lacked common sense sometimes, but he wasn’t dumb. Or, at least, not too dumb. 

So when his friend barged into his home uninvited claiming there was a barista at some local coffee shop that could magically guess your order, he didn’t buy it one bit. 

“I’m serious! I know it sounds dumb, I didn’t believe it either, but it worked. He just knew what I wanted without me telling him anything!”

Zak rose a brow in suspicion, leaning back in his seat and turning off his computer momentarily so he could contribute to the conversation while focusing. “You didn’t tell him anything? So what, he just read your mind like a psychic?” He scoffed mockingly. 

His friend nodded quickly before pausing, and then slowly shaking his head. “Well, kind of. He asked me one question, but it was totally unrelated. Apparently he always asks everyone one random question, and then it... works?”

“What did he ask? Let me guess, ‘what would you like to order?’” Zak laughed, rolling his eyes.

“No! I’m not joking, I said it was unrelated. He just asked if I was French. I guess he picked up on the accent or something.”

“I dunno Vince,” Zak sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. “Did you go there before? Maybe he asked someone else what you ordered some other day, and he just gave you your previous order. Ever think about that?” 

Zak’s friend, Vincent, shook his head again. “Nope. Never went there once in my life. I just heard it from Finn, and I didn’t believe him, so I went there to prove him wrong, but... well, he was right. Just trust me on this, okay?”

Zak furrowed his brows, trying to think of some other counter to their argument. “Do you know him? The barista guy, I mean. Like, maybe he just-“

“If he knew me, I don’t think he would’ve asked if I was French.”

Zak huffed, a little offended about being cut off, but then realized that Vincent was probably right. “Oh. Well, maybe Finn told him your order to mess with you?”

“Nah, Finn was just as surprised as me. He came with me, and didn’t actually believe it would work twice.”

“He went with you? Like a date?”

“Will you just quit being so stubborn and believe me on this?!” Vincent snapped, throwing his head back in frustration.

Zak giggled as he rolled his eyes playfully. “Fine, fine. I’ll go with you to check out this magical psychic coffee shop dude or whatever,” He shrugged. “When do you wanna go?”

Vincent shot him a blank stare. “Uh... now?”

Zak returned the look. “What? Like, now now?”

“Why do you think I came all the way here?!” Vincent yelled again, his patience dimming down. Though, then again, that was something you’d have to get used to if you were friends with Zak.

In turn, the other boy in question blinked, taking that into consideration and smiling nervously. “I- I mean I guess so? Just let me change first at least.”

Vincent tilted his head, looking at the other boy up and down. “What’s wrong with what you have on now?”

Zak looked down at himself as well, shrugging. It was nothing much, just a plain blue hoodie, black jeans and socks. “I dunno. Shouldn’t I dress up a bit? After all, I’m seeing a _magician_ , aren’t I?”

“Oh, shut up,” Vincent laughed, rolling his eyes. “Just put some shoes on and let’s go. I just hope he doesn’t think I’m weird for going there twice.”

Zak shrugged back in response and complying, throwing on a pair of blue high top shoes - what? he likes to feel tall - and walked down to the shop with Vincent, since it was allegedly close by. And conveniently, it was. A few miles further than Zak had thought, but he needed the exercise anyways. Plus, a break from editing all day wasn’t so bad. 

➵

“This is it?”

Zak looked up at the building, brow raised in bemusement. It wasn’t too big, it was like the size of a Starbucks, except it was some other local establishment. 

“Yep.”

Vincent walked forwards without waiting for a response, opening the door. It made a small bell jingle a welcoming tune, which was a nice touch at the very least. 

The interior was a mix of modern and rustic, which seemed like it would clash but it surprisingly went together fairly well. There were tables, booths and seats, each with some sort of plant or flower in the middle of the table. It also smelled like vanilla and, well, coffee. So far it wasn’t bad. 

Zak closed the door behind him, feeling fortunate for the fact there wasn’t a waiting line. 

“I’ll go sit down and wait for you, okay? Just don’t come crying to me when you’re wrong,” Vincent said, parting away and straying off to a table in the corner. 

Zak walked up to the counter, looking behind it to see someone bent down fixing something on a shelf on the wall. 

“Uh, hello?” 

The person jumped in surprise and quickly turned around, nearly losing his balance and tripping over himself. Zak had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress a laugh. 

It was a man, with a fairly young appearing face, but he looked tired. He had short, slightly messy dirty blond hair with a brown hue to it, glasses that made him look just a _bit_ dorky, and bright green eyes - which Zak found himself staring a bit too long at.

“Oh, hi! Can I help you?”

Zak was snapped out of his trance at the voice, remembering why he was here. “Right, yeah. I’m looking for a magician.”

The other man hesitate, blinking twice in confusion. “A magician?”

“That’s right.”

Another long pause followed after. 

“Um, sir, I don’t know if you know this, but this is a coffee shop, not a performance act.”

Zak held back another laugh at the man’s awkwardness. “I know that. I mean, I’m looking for some guy that, like, apparently knows what you want to order without telling him? I know, it sounds stupid-“

“It’s not stupid at all,” the man interjected, a confident smile splitting across his face. “You’re looking right at him.” 

As the brunet stepped closer to the counter from the other side, Zak was suddenly made aware of the height difference. Even with the height boosting shoes he was wearing, the other man was still a few inches taller. It wasn’t too much, but it was noticeable. 

“Oh. Well, in that case...” He glanced down at the name tag clipped to the man’s apron. “Darryl?” 

The man - _Darryl_ \- nodded in affirmation. 

“Okay then, _Darryl_ ,” Zak said with a challenging smirk. “Do your thing. Read my mind, mister magician.” 

Darryl matched Zak’s expression with an equally smug look. “Will do. Just one question. What’s your favorite color?” 

Zak’s grin fell and was gradually replaced with a frown. “What?” 

“What’s your favorite color?”

Zak paused. What did his favorite color have to do with what he wanted to drink? He shook his head and regained his smile. “Blue,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

Darryl simply nodded and smiled politely before turning back around and getting right to work. 

Despite the hiccup, Zak was still confident the other’s plan would fail. Why? Because this was a coffee shop. What did that have to do with anything? Because Zak didn’t drink coffee. 

So it didn’t matter whatever Darryl would whip up behind the counter. His powers or whatever wouldn’t work this time. 

That alone restored Zak’s ego as he crossed his arms casually, leaning against the counter. “So.” 

“So?” The familiar voice repeated from behind. 

“Darryl.” 

“That’s my name. What’s yours?”

“Zak.” 

“Cool.” 

The voice remained polite, but as Zak snuck a glance at the face behind it, he could see the concentration on Darryl’s face. His brows were furrowed and his tongue poked out his mouth slightly as he worked. 

“Whatcha makin’?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Nice. I like surprises. Better not let me down now,” Zak laughed. Maybe it was cruel to fight a battle you knew was unfair to your advantage, but the look on Darryl’s face when Zak’s disapproval of the drink was shown would be priceless. 

“Order for Zak!”

The black haired boy turned around, surprised that time went by so quickly. He looked down at the medium sized cup Darryl had placed on the counter, waiting for him to take a sip. 

Hesitantly, he picked it up. It looked... good. 

Slowly bringing the straw up to his mouth, he wrapped his lips around it, taking it into his mouth and sucking, bringing the liquid inside to his tongue and immediately his eyes lit up. 

It was good. 

_Really_ good. 

“Sooo,” Darryl hummed, smugness radiating off his grin. “You like it?”

“What is this?!” Zak gasped, looking down at the contents inside the cup in amazement before quickly drinking more of it.

“A Vanilla Bean Créme Frappuccino topped with both regular and white mocha syrup, caramel sauce, hazelnut drizzle and... whipped cream. I’m assuming you like it?” Darryl explained, putting extra emphasis on his words as he repeated his question. 

Zak stared down at the cup in bewilderment, then back up at the barista. “I don’t even like coffee. How did you...?”

Darryl’s smirk deepened as he bent over the counter, propping his elbow up and resting his face in his palm. “A magician never reveals his secrets~,” he whispered, accompanying it with a sly wink. 

Zak’s eyes widened, taken aback by the bold movement and clever statement. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. 

From the other side of the counter, Darryl giggled, standing back up straight. “Speechless, Zak?” He teased playfully, brushing his apron off and carding a hand through his hair, possibly in an attempt to neaten it but in process only ruffling it up more. “Don’t worry, I get it a lot, don’t feel too bad about-“

“How did you do that?!” Zak exclaimed, setting the coffee aside and slamming his hands on the counter and leaning over, his eyes sparkling in amazement. 

Darryl yelped quietly, not expecting the loud noise and sudden movement. He scanned the shop quickly, noticing a fair amount of people had turned their gazes on them. He laughed nervously, turning his attention back on the other boy. “What?”

“How?” Zak pressed, leaning over further into Darryl’s personal space. 

“I... well, like I said. A magician never reveals his-“

“Okay, but you’re not _actually_ a magician! ...Are you-? No! Seriously, how did you do that? I don’t even drink coffee, but you somehow managed to find something I’d like! How?” 

With every sentence, Zak kept bending further over the counter, causing Darryl to back up reluctantly. “I...”

“And what was the whole deal with that color question? Did that even have anything to do with it? Or did you just do that to distract me or fuck with my mind?”

“Hey, language-“

“Zak, stop harassing the poor guy.”

Both men jumped at the sudden new voice, Zak being on the more unfortunate side and falling onto the counter. He quickly stood back up and dusted himself off, looking at the source of the intrusion and came face to face with a highly amused Vincent. “Vince, what the hell!”

“You were taking way too long, so I came to see what was going on, and then I see you inches away from this guy, who’s clearly uncomfortable,” Vincent laughed, gesturing towards Darryl, who was fidgeting with his apron awkwardly. 

“Oh- no, no, I wasn’t- I mean-“ He stuttered, before Zak interjected. 

“It’s not my fault! Was this some sort of plan between you two? How did you know? How’d he do it? Huh?” He demanded, looking between the other two. 

Vincent snickered, shaking his head. “I told you not to get too freaked out, but you didn’t listen.”

Darryl perked up, gasping softly. “Wait, I recognize you! You’re the French man who came in earlier today!”

Now it was Zak’s turn to laugh. Vincent’s expression fell flat as he sighed. “Yes, it is, don’t ask. I told Zak about... well, _you_ , but he didn’t believe me, so I brought him here to prove I was right. And now he’s being dramatic.”

“I’m not being dramatic! This is serious! How did he do that?!” 

“Please stop yelling-“ Darryl mumbled, his voice low, but was interrupted one again, this time by Vincent. “Come on, just get your thing and let’s go.”

The two friends argued as Darryl stood back, watching back and forth between the two. He knew he needed to escalate the situation somehow, since they were progressively getting louder, and the other customers were sending stares ranging from confusion to irritation their way. He had to stifle a visible wince as he watched a couple walk out, clearly annoyed by the commotion. 

He was about to speak up before one statement in particular from Vincent caught him specially off guard. 

“I know you want to stay here and flirt with him some more, but this is getting out of hand.” 

Both Darryl and Zak’s eyes widened at the accusation, yelling out in unison. 

“ _Flirt_?!” 

They both looked at each other, eyes wide in alarm, then shaking their heads together as they continued to speak at the same time. “We weren’t flirting!” 

Vincent stared at the two incredulously, tilting his head to the side. “You guys are in perfect sync. It’s kinda creepy.” 

“I wasn’t flirting with him, idiot!” Zak screeched. 

Darryl was once again about to comment on the noise before another man walked out from a door behind the counter, looking a little more than upset. 

All three boys collectively stopped in their tracks, gazes falling on the new person. 

It was yet another man. He was tall, with sleek black hair and piercing brown eyes. 

“Darryl,” the stranger said. “A moment with you, please?” 

The mood shifted, both Zak and Vincent wincing as they noticed Darryl frown with worry before responding. “Y-Yes sir.” 

As Darryl disappeared behind the door, Zak and Vincent shared a look of guilt. 

“This is your fault.”

“Mine?!” 

Vincent sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose at the other’s volume. “Stop shouting. That’s the whole reason we got this guy in this mess in the first place,” he muttered. “What was his name again?” 

Zak frowned, looking down at the floor, scuffing the ground with his shoes. “Darryl. And that was probably his lame boss or whatever... ugh. He didn’t even look that cool, he was like... old.”

“What?” Vincent asked. “What does his looks have to do with... anything?” 

Zak shrugged indifferently. “I dunno. But seriously, he was in his late thirties or something. Idiot.” 

Vincent blanked, his brain processing everything before he came to the realization. “What, are you jea-?”

Just before he could finish his sentence, the door opened again and Darryl walked out, looking considerably more tired than before. He forced a polite smile as he realized the two were still there, coming up to the counter. “Hey,” he waved. 

“Hey,” Vincent and Zak repeated awkwardly. 

Darryl sighed, running a hand through his hair again. “That was... my manager. I’m real sorry, but I’m going to need you guys to either go take a seat or leave with your orders.” 

Zak rubbed the back of his neck, looking off to the side. “Hey, uh... yeah. I’m real sorry about yelling like that. How much was it? The coffee, I mean.” 

Darryl shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house, for all the trouble I caused.” 

“But I was the one who-“

“Zak,” Darryl said, his voice remaining passive but a firm tone to it that made Zak stop in his tracks. “I said, don’t worry about it. Okay?” 

Reluctantly, the black haired boy nodded, looking up at Vincent who simply shrugged back at him. “Okay...” he murmured. 

“Cool,” Darryl smiled, handing the cup back to him. 

Zak reached his arm out to take the drink, and in doing so he felt his hand brush against the taller boy’s hand, which left an odd empty feeling when he pulled his arm back he couldn’t quite explain. 

“Have a good day,” Darryl said, already turning his back to work idly. 

Before Zak could say something else, Vincent put a hand on his shoulder and gestured towards the door. “Come on. Let’s just go.” 

Zak hesitantly nodded again, following his friend out the door, sneaking a glance behind him only to find the brunet’s back still turned to him, frowning and finally heading out the cafe. 

As the door closed behind them, Vincent grabbed Zak’s shoulder again, halting him. 

“Hey, what-?” 

“Are you okay?” 

Zak looked up at the other boy, laughing nervously and then averting his gaze to the ground. “I don’t know... I just feel like a bit of an asshole getting him in trouble or whatever happened.” 

“Right...”

“I don’t know, I just wish I could’ve-“ Zak paused, eyes lighting up as he grinned, turning around and shouting on his way back inside. “Wait here!” 

“Wha-...” Vincent watched his friend run off in slight confusion, but knowing him, whatever he was doing probably had no ill intent, so he didn’t bother calling out for him. 

Zak barged through the doors again, the bell jingling that same inviting melody as he darted up back to the counter, wasting no time in yelling again. “Hey!”

Darryl, who was previously carrying three stacks of cups gasped in alarm, stumbling and dropping every last one he had in his arms. “Wh- who-“ He stuttered, looking up at the source of the intrusion. He sputtered in clear surprise, looking down at the now scattered cups on the ground then back at the shorter boy who returned. “What-“

Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, Zak pulled out his wallet and smacked down a twenty dollar bill on the counter despite fumbling with his drink still being held in his hands, smiling proudly. 

Darryl blinked down at the money, laughing nervously. “I told you that you shouldn’t worry about-“

“You said I didn’t have to pay. You never mentioned anything about me not being able to tip you though!” Zak giggled, explaining the loophole. “Seriously, just let me do this for you. For everything I put you through in the span of, like, ten minutes.”

Darryl processed, sighing despite the small smile forming on his face. “You’re such a muffin.” 

Zak snickered. “Muffin? What? That’s the best insult you got?” 

“Hey, who said the word muffin was an insult? Muffins are good!” Darryl laughed back, picking the dollar up and looking at it. “And you know what I gave you only cost about five dollars, right? This is... four times that much.”

“I know,” Zak smirked. “But that’s not even all. Do you have a pen?” 

Darryl quirked a brow up curiously. “Uh, yeah, hold on,” he mumbled, pulling a pen from behind him, handing it to Zak, who in turn took off the napkin around his cup and started scribbling down on it with the pen he now had. “What are you-?”

Zak shoved the napkin into Darryl’s chest, quickly backing up and running out of the store with a hurried goodbye; “Okay, thanks, gotta go, have a good day, bye!” 

Darryl quickly grabbed the napkin before it fell, curiosity and doubt shining clearly in his eyes as he unfolded it, looking down at what was written. 

It was a phone number, and jotted down next to it was the boy’s name and a smiley face. He huffed a small fond laugh, biting his lip in futile efforts of refraining a smile. 

“What a muffin...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) this is my first every committed fic i’ve ever written so let me know if the pacing/length/anything is off! i don’t have an update schedule but i can promise i won’t take years lolol. also if you get the coffee order reference ily. 
> 
> also this isn’t meant to make anyone uncomfortable or unhappy! this is purely for entertainment and this is just for fun >:D i don’t support or condone forcing any sort of relationship onto anyone involved.


	2. 02

To say that Zak was disappointed would be an understatement. 

Yesterday was an emotional rollercoaster on its own. It was like he went through all five stages of grief in ten minutes just by meeting one random stranger at a coffee shop. 

Not only that, but for some reason, he had also gone and given his number to said random stranger. 

And he had no idea why. 

Zak wasn’t one to be spontaneous like that. He was used to people assuming he was some wild card or some zesty, go-getting ambitious extrovert. And, to some extent, he was. But not like that.  For all he knew, that guy was some axe murderer with a cover up job at a cafe, or some creepy stalker. The likelihood of that being true was slim, but still, it was a possibility. That had to count for something. 

And yet, without even giving it a second thought, Zak had put himself out there and given some stranger his number. 

One would think, in return for such a bold move, you would at least get a text. 

But no, of course, you’d be wrong. 

Zak bitterly glared at his phone, eyes locked on the screen displaying zero notifications from a new number. He had waited, waited and waited some more the entirety of the previous day for Darryl to call, or at least text, but to no avail. He thought maybe he’d text in the morning, yet here he was, no messages and upset.

Admitting that made him feel pathetic. But, in his defense, he needed to know. He needed to know how he did that weird little parlor trick. 

His sleeping schedule was already a mess, but adding some weird unexplainable magic barista to the mix made it nearly impossible to get just a little, if any rest. 

He groaned, sitting up in his bed and checking the time. Eleven in the morning. 

With an exhausted yawn, Zak stretched and stood up. One way or another, he was going to find out how that man... _Darryl_... did whatever the hell he did. 

In retrospect, maybe it was just luck. Maybe it was just some weird voodoo stuff going on behind the counter. Either way, he needed to know. 

If Darryl’s shift was the same today as it was yesterday, then Zak had around an hour to get ready, or stall, until he went back.  Was he really about to return to a whole shop just to see one random employee? Yes. Was he proud of it? No. But he was still going to do it, whether it took hits to his ego or not. 

Unplugging his phone from the charger on his nightstand, he typed in his quick passcode and texted his friend, Vincent. 

Opening the app, he started typing: ‘ _yo, u down to go tf the cofefe plave?? with the giy?_ ’ 

Horrible spelling, but he was sleepy and couldn’t care less. He sent the rushed message and set his phone back down, running a hand through his disheveled hair and walking towards his closet. He hadn’t bothered taking his hoodie off at all yesterday, so he had to wear something else if he was going out in public again. 

Rummaging through his clothes, he threw a similar one onto his bed. 

Actually, to be honest, he didn’t change at all when he got home. He was so worn out from thinking about Darryl that changing into something more comfortable to sleep never even crossed his mind.  He highly questioned how people who slept in jeans didn’t go insane. 

As he pulled on the hoodie, he heard his phone ding with a new notification. 

Walking back over, he picked it up and read the text he had received back from Vincent. ‘ _I’m assuming you just woke up. And not today, I promised Finn I’d do shit with him_.’

Damn. Zak had thought if he at least went with someone else, he wouldn’t look too weird, but oh well, ‘ _bro ok. hdave fun on ur dsate_.’

‘ _Shut up_.’ 

Zak grinned and tucked his phone into his back pocket. Off to make a fool out of himself for a second time. 

➵

As he walked up and opened the door to the coffee shop and hearing that familiar charming tune the bell rang, Zak was notably surprised to see yet another waiting line. A quick scan of the room showed a few people sitting down and enjoying their orders, but it was like this place just never had a line. Not that he was complaining.

As his eyes trailed back to the counter, he locked gazes with the man on the other side of the counter.

_Darryl_.

Zak strode up to him, taking his phone out with one hand and placing it on the counter, then looking at the brunet expectantly. 

Darryl tilted his head, looking at the phone in confusion before glancing back at the other boy. “Umm, can I help you?”

“Oh, don’t give me that,” Zak scoffed, his voice raised as he crossed his arms indignantly across his chest. “You know what you did.”

“Am I really going to have to remind you to keep your voice down after what happened yesterday?” Darryl huffed in return. “And no, I wish I could say I do. If you’re having technical problems with your phone, I’m afraid I can’t help you. This is a coffee shop, not an Apple store.” 

Zak’s eye twitched before a cold laugh slipped out. “ _Ha_. You’re so funny. You know, maybe you should be a comedian instead of some lame Starbucks employee wannabe.”

Darryl blinked once, then twice, before laughing as well, albeit genuinely. “I’m sorry. I’m trying to take you seriously, but you’re just so short.”

Zak did a double take, sputtering and having to consciously remind himself not to yell. “Wha- you’re only like a few inches taller? You know what, I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that. That isn’t what I came here for.”

“Oh! Did you want another drink? I can whip up the same thing for you in a sec-“

“No.”

“You want another thing? Okay, you can take a look at our menu and I’ll wait-“

“ _No_.”

“Are you waiting for someone then? I’d be more than happy to wait for them to come so you aren’t-“

Zak groaned, throwing his head back. “Would you drop the whole professional act? I’m not here for your stupid coffee. I’m here for two things, actually. First of all, how the hell do you do that?” He snapped, leaning over the counter and once again invading the other’s personal space.

Darryl stepped back, processing the question and shrugging as if trying to seem indifferent, but the smile gave his fake seriousness away. “I don’t know. Just a hunch, I guess.”

Another agitated groan. “For some reason I don’t believe that. I did a little research and asked Vincent about his experience, and then called Finn, who said he heard it from Arran and I guess they must have- oh. You don’t know them... right.” Zak paused, realizing he had started to get carried away in his rant. 

“That many people know me? Ooh, am I famous in your friend group or something?” Darryl giggled, that same annoying smile on his face.

“Listen, _Darryl_ , you’re starting to push my buttons here.”

“And you remember my name! I really must be well acknowledged or something to you guys. I mean, I guess I attract a lot of people, but it’s mostly just a one-time thing. You’d be amazed how many people just get what they want and leave,” Darryl hummed, absentmindedly playing with his pen. “But I guess that’s what my job is.”

Zak stayed silent for a bit. “That sounded... you know what, forget it, I know what you mean. The point _is_! You might not tell me, but I’ll find out eventually.”

“Sure,” The taller man said, idly fidgeting with the pen in his hands. “You’re lucky there isn’t a waiting line, you know, or you’d be holding it up. People don’t typically go to a coffee shop to talk to the employees. Unless they’re just really lonely and sad.”

“Wait, people actually do that?” Zak questioned. “Seriously?”

Darryl stopped toying with the pen and looked down at Zak blankly, before quirking his lips up in another sly grin. “Well, one person does.” 

The realization hit Zak. “Oh. You mean me. Hey! I’m not lonely or sad! I’ll have you know I have plenty of friends. All of which text me. Speaking of, why didn’t you?”

Darryl’s smile faded away as it was replaced with a small frown, but he quickly regained his default smile. “Oh. I just... I don’t know. I mean- I don’t really... know you? It was kind of... er, sudden. I don’t really, uh... get...” His voice trailed off, looking as if he was choosing his words in his head. “I just-“ 

Suddenly, from behind them the bell rang again. Both of them looked at the door, which showed a young adult woman walking in behind Zak.

They both went awkwardly quiet, looking back to each other. 

“Guess I’m holding up the line, huh?” Zak said under his breath, eliciting another giggle from Darryl, who in turn shook his head. 

“Guess so. You sure you don’t want anything?”

“Uh, yeah. But- what were you saying?” Zak mumbled, careful to keep his voice low to not cause the woman to suspect anything. In hindsight, that probably looked even more suspicious, but he didn’t really care all that much.

Darryl shrugged it off, standing upright. “I just... don’t really know you. I didn’t know what I’d say, if I should even say anything. It all seemed a bit surreal, I guess? Some short loud guy barges into my store, yells a lot, causes a scene, tips me twenty dollars and then leaves. What was I supposed to think?”

“What, so you didn’t text me just because you don’t know me? Isn’t that why people give their numbers to people in the first place? To get to know each other, or whatever?” 

Darryl paused, looking distant before slowly nodding. “Um, I guess. I just didn’t really know what to do.” 

“So, if you knew me, texting me wouldn’t be a problem?” Zak asked, sliding his phone off the counter and back into his hands. 

“Hypothetically, I guess not...” Darryl replied. “Why?” 

Zak unlocked his screen and then held his phone out. “Give me your number and we can get to know each other.”

Darryl looked down at the phone again, raising a brow. “You want me to give a stranger my number?”

“I did it, didn’t I?” Zak countered, waving the phone in the air impatiently. “Come on, gimme gimme.”

“You expect me to just say yes to whatever you want?”

“Isn’t that your job? The customer is always right, remember?”

“Are you guys done?”

Both men turned their gazes behind Zak, faced with an irritated woman, tapping her foot on the ground then gesturing towards the clock. “You’ve been muttering and whispering to each other for five minutes.” 

Darryl winced and quickly put on a polite small. “I’m so sorry, ma’am. I’ll be with you in a minute. Sir, are you ready to order yet?” He said in a default professional tone before turning to Zak, then lowering his voice. “You better not spam my phone number.”

Zak lit up as Darryl took his phone from his hands, assumably typing in his number before handing it back. “No promises. You won’t regret it, though.”

Darryl shrugged. “Don’t you think this is weird? You don’t even know me. I’m not saying I mind, I just... why? What if I was some wild murderer?”

“You know, I thought about that myself. I guess I’ll just have to trust you. Plus, you just seem too nice to be some intimidating killer. When does your shift end?” Zak asked, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

“Mm, three PM. Why?” Darryl asked back.

“So I know when I can expect a text back, duh,” The shorter boy scoffed, standing up straight. “You’re not gonna ghost me, are you?”

“No promises,” Darryl repeated, earning an eye roll from Zak. 

“You’re so lame.”

“And you’re a muffin.”

“What’s with you and muffins?”

“Ahem.”

Zak turned to the woman behind him as she cleared her throat, smiling awkwardly. “Sorry. I’m going, I’m going. But one more thing...” He said, turning back to Darryl. “Can I have whatever you gave me yesterday?”

“I asked if you wanted anything earlier and you said no!” Darryl complained, shaking his head. “Yes, but now I’m not giving you any whipped cream.”

“That was the best part!”

“Oh well, the whipped cream told me it didn’t like you anymore.”

“ _Ahem_.” 

“Okay!” Zak groaned, stepping aside and letting the woman to the front of the line and finally order. In her defense, she had every right to be annoyed, but he still wanted to talk more. Maybe now that he had the ability to text first he’d finally get some leeway into a formal conversation, since he had to do everything himself. 

He watched as Darryl took the woman’s order, polite smile, cheery voice and all. Zak knew he would never be able to take up any retail job in customer service. He lacked way too much patience for that, so that was one thing he found admirable about the other man. Still, the question of how he pulled that weird coffee trick stunt lingered in the back of his mind and he wanted answers. 

As Darryl turned his back to the woman to start making both his and her order, Zak averted his gaze back to the ceiling. 

This whole situation was weird, wasn’t it? Maybe it wasn’t even that big of a deal. Some weird mind manipulating party trick, or whatever. But it still bothered him that he didn’t know. And maybe he was getting too carried away with this new fascination with this practical ordinary stranger, but he didn’t see a reason to stop. 

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. 

Once he knew, he could go back to living his coffee-free life with the friends he had now. He very well possibly could. 

Whether he would or not, however, was just another question he didn’t have an answer to. 

Zak turned his head back to the counter as Darryl’s voice cut through the silence as he announced the order for the woman, handing the iced latte she asked for to her and waving her goodbye as she left. 

Walking back to the front of the now nonexistent line, Zak waited there for his own coffee to come up. “You do your job pretty well.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Darryl responded, turning back to work on the second order. “You get used to working fast. Not to brag or anything, but I memorized the whole menu and ways to make it in under a week.” 

Seeing an opportunity to learn more, Zak leaned in. “Under a week? That’s pretty impressive, I think. I don’t know how high the bar is for minimum wage coffee parlor workers. I guess you’re smarter than you look.” 

“Thank you again!” 

Silence. 

“Hey, wait a minute-“ 

Zak snickered as the other put the pieces together. “What? It’s a compliment... sort of.” 

Darryl turned back around, fresh new frappe in his hands as he set it down. “Whatever. Just take your order, you muffin.” 

“Okay, we have to expand your insult vocabulary, dude,” Zak said, grabbing the cup. “You can’t just keep calling people muffins. It’s not a good look.” 

“I think otherwise. Calling people names isn’t nice, but if you must, I believe muffin is a great go-to. Plus, it suits you. Short and sweet.” 

Zak paused, raising a brow as he took a sip from the drink in his hands, waiting until he finished before speaking again. “Are you hitting on me?” 

He watched as Darryl choked on nothing. “What-? _No_! I barely know you, plus that’s... you know what, I’m not wasting my time on entertaining that statement. Just for that, I’m not texting you back.” 

“What, boo, no fair! I’ll just spam you until you reply.” 

Darryl shook his head, stepping back. “I’ll put my phone on silent. That’s a feature for a reason.” 

“You’re no fun,” Zak retorted, taking another sip. “You probably have cups to stack or whatever stuff you do here, so I‘ll head out now. Text me back, or else.” 

“Like I said, no promises.” 

Zak rolled his eyes and took his wallet out, smacking another twenty dollar bill on the counter. “Whatever, dude. If you don’t, I’ll just keep coming here and bugging you.”

Darryl gave the single bill one glance before shoving it back across the counter to Zak. “Nope. I’m not taking that much of your money again. You’ll go bankrupt if you keep paying five times more than the actual product of whatever you buy costs. Not a good look for your _bank_ account.”

Zak shrugged, shoving it back. “Just take it. I don’t need it, but you certainly do if you’re working here. And if you don’t like it that much, then I’ll stop when you text me,” he said, his voice firm but his gaze playful.

Darryl gave in with a small sigh. “Fine. Your loss, not mine,” he muttered, putting the bill into the cash register reluctantly, as if waiting for a sign to stop. “Like I said, my shift ends at three. I’ll get back to you around that time, if not then just wait an hour or something.”

”Promise?”

”Promise.”

Satisfied with Darryl’s answer, Zak finally stepped back. “Okay. You promised, just remember that, or I’ll be back with a vengeance. Seriously, if you don’t text me back, I’ll twist it into a tragic backstory and I’ll sign my life away to be your arch nemesis. Got it?”

”I got it, okay? I don’t break promises, I can assure you. Will you go already?” 

“Wow, okay, I get it. I can tell when I’m not wanted. Later, dude,” Zak waved, turning his back and exiting the shop, glancing back only once he was out the door. 

Wasting no time, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, holding the cup in his other hand as he hurriedly looked through his contacts. He scrolled through, smirking once his eyes landed on the newest one. 

‘ _Darryl :)’_

He laughed quietly to himself, texting a quick hi, tilting his head back up inside the windows of the door as he watched Darryl presumably hear the notification, pulling his own phone out to read the text before looking outside the door and smiling, mouthing out the word ‘ _go_.’ 

Zak giggled, waving again as he shoved his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and walking away.   
  


He had just met this man a day ago, and yet it felt like they were already friends of some sort. Maybe that was just what Zak felt, at least, but he felt some sort of spark. Not a weird one, just a normal one. Was that a thing? A normal spark? Zak shook his head, getting back on track as he took another sip from his drink.

All he had to do was wait until three PM to hit. It was something to look forward to for the next few hours, which gave him an excited rush to start the day, something he usually didn’t feel unless he had plans. 

If only he knew beforehand he’d just be met with more disappointment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short and boring! i promise the next one will be more exciting and much longer. this is kind of a filler to get their relationship kickstarted into movement. hopefully i’ll be quicker with updates now that i have a direction i want to go in :) sorry for the cliffhanger btw sorta ;)


	3. 03

‘Hi :)’.

No reply.

‘Guess who ;)’.

No reply.

‘It’s 3:03 where are u’.

No reply.

‘You better not have forgotten’.

No reply.

‘Dude’.

No reply.

‘Did you actually put your phone on silent or what’.

No reply.

‘You promised’.

No reply.

Zak groaned in frustration as he turned his phone screen off, setting it on his desktop and letting his head fall back onto the keyboard.

It was his own fault for getting his hopes up, really. Even when he had gotten ahold of Darryl’s number, the guy just wouldn’t text him back no matter what he did. He even called him once... okay, twice, to no avail. 

Maybe it was needy, or sad in some way, but it was also irritating. In Darryl’s defense, they didn’t know each other. They were a pair of strangers who happened to meet through a mutual friend - could Zak call Vincent and Darryl friends? - who decided on a spontaneous whim to swap numbers like high schoolers.

Then again, he promised. Why promise something you knew you wouldn’t hold up on? His messages had delivered, and to add insult to injury, not even read. But none were met with a response. 

Why Zak was getting so pent up about someone he hardly knew, he didn’t know. But he did know he wasn’t going to give up. He had committed to this, so he’d be damned if he didn’t go through with it.

It was now midnight, and he had waited all day for a late text back, only to be met with nothing. A dent in his plan for sure, but something he could overcome. Even if it was a bit disheartening. He still couldn’t grasp hold onto why he was so determined to find out more about this man he just met, but he wasn’t focused on that at the moment.

He tried playful intimidation, albeit halfhearted, so he would just need to find a new approach. His end goal was blurry in his own mind, but he had a vague idea of what he wanted. More information, and more importantly, to know how he pulled that little magic trick of his. That was it. 

Nothing more, nothing less. 

Shoving his seat and himself away from his computer, he looked up at his halfway completed video inserted into his editing program. He had been procrastinating on finishing up his recent recordings for no reason other than simply to avoid doing work, which was bound to have a toll on his channel, but his mind was elsewhere. 

He could probably pay one of his server managers to finish up the editing, or one of his friends to do it for him. Right now, he was preoccupied. 

Giving the time one final glance, he turned his monitor off after saving his progress, standing up and plopping down onto his bed. At least this time he bothered to change into something more suitable to sleep in, so he didn’t have to do much work when he got tired enough to turn in. Yawning, he shuffled inside the sheets and stared up at the ceiling blankly. 

His first strategy didn’t work, so he’d have to find another tactic. And he had a pretty good idea. 

He didn’t bother thinking too much about why he was so adamant on finding out more about this guy. Not that he cared, because he didn’t, all he wanted to know was how he did that trick, if that’s what it was called. Or, at least, that’s what he convinced himself to believe. 

With another yawn, Zak turned to his side and rested his head on the pillow. He’d think about it more in depth later. All he had to do was wake up early, and there would be no problems. 

-

He didn’t wake up early and there were many problems. 

Zak wasn’t happy when he had found out he woke up at one in the afternoon. Not only did that only leave him with two hours to visit the cafe if he wanted to see Darryl there, but he also had to do other things first, which cut time off his schedule. 

By the time he finished the things he had to sort out before he went to the coffee shop (which did not go over smoothly), it was two minutes before three PM, and he had a gut feeling he wouldn’t make it in time. Even if he did make it before the next hour hit, he wouldn’t have any time to actually talk to him. 

Nonetheless, that didn’t stop him. Beneath that initial feeling, his instincts told him to go anyway, and he rarely questioned his impulsive actions. 

Running as fast as he could, he finally made it to the last corner, his sneakers skidding against the cement sidewalk, kicking dust into the air as he rushed to the entrance of the parlor, bursting through the doors and bending over, catching his breath. 3:09 PM according to his cell phone.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket and straight in himself up, still panting heavily, he looked up to the counter with hope in his eyes, only for it to immediately get crushed.

Instead of the usual green eyed brown haired boy he usually was greeted with, he was replaced with two different men. 

Zak got a bitter taste in his mouth, disappointment lacing his face as he sighed. Dusting himself off, he slowly approached the counter and cleared his throat, warning the attention of both the new faces.

The one on the left, a man with dirty blond hair and green eyes, similar features to Darryl, but simultaneously vastly different looking, noticed him first. One glance at his name tag told him that the employee’s name was Clay. “Can I help you?”

Zak paused for a moment, still regulating his breathing before nodding. “Uh, yeah. I’m looking for another worker, his name’s Darryl?”

The other employee on the right, a much younger looking boy with dark brown hair spoke up. “Oh, yeah, his shift ended ten minutes ago. You just missed him.”

Zak mumbled a cuss under his breath, looking down at the ground. “Oh.”

“Well, not really,” Clay said. “He just went to the back room to hang his apron up and put his stuff away, remember, George? If you really want to see him, you can speak to him when he comes back out, sir.” 

The other, presumably George, nodded in agreement. “Right. He shouldn’t be too long.”

Zak’s head shot back up in relief and newfound hope. “Oh, thank god! I was about to think I went through all this trouble for nothing. Do you know if Darryl has anything to do or whatever after his shift?” 

“I heard my name?”

All three men looked towards the new arrival, none other than Darryl walking up to the counter and smiling awkwardly in confusion, before his eyes fell on Zak, his smile fading. “Oh, you. I’m sorry, my shift just ended. If you wanted the same order, I can tell one of these two other guys to make it for-“

“Actually, I don’t really want anything. I came just for you,” Zak intervened, cutting him off. “And you don’t have to act professional around me now, you’re off duty, right?”

Darryl shrugged after a while of contemplating, waving in acknowledgment to both of the other employees, walking around it into the open space next to Zak, who could now notice Darryl was wearing a normal black shirt and jeans. 

“So, what did you need me for?”

“This,” Zak grinned, pulling a brown paper bag from behind him and holding it out.

Darryl tilted his head, examining it before looking back down at the other boy. “You wanted to show me a... bag?”

Zak’s face fell as he furrowed his brows, sighing and shaking his head, shoving the bag into the other’s arms. “Look inside, dummy. You better like them, they were cheap but I stressed out trying to get them.”

Darryl both eagerly and nervously opened up the bag, looking inside. “Oh my goodness- you bought me muffins? I... wh-“

“I thought it would be fitting, since you’re always... you know. Saying it,” Zak muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. At first he thought this would be a normal gift, but in hindsight it looked a bit too extra for someone he had only known for two days. 

“I- thank you! I appreciate it, I do, but... why would you go through the trouble of getting me these? And I... I hate to break it to you, but I only eat gluten free stuff...”

Well, go figure. Zak laughed, grinning. “Really? Dude, that’s perfect! That’s the whole reason I stressed out! I wanted to get normal muffins for you, but they only had gluten free blueberry ones that were warm and fresh, and I was running out of time so I got you those! I thought you wouldn’t like them, but I guess it must be fate.” Okay, dial it back. “Well, not fate, but you know. A cool coincidence.” 

Darryl giggled, adjusting his glasses with one hand as he closed the bag up. “Well, thank you. That is pretty cool. Now I have something to eat after work! Thank you again, Zak. I don’t know how I can return the favor.” 

”Well...” Zak hummed, pretending to think. “You could... I don’t know, this might be too much to ask, but... I dunno, you could... maybe... text me back?!” He huffed, pulling his phone back out and holding it out for emphasis. 

Darryl‘s smile gradually turned into a frown again. “Oh... right. I’m sorry, I just... I couldn’t find the right time. I was... busy.”

Zak narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “You’re not very good at lying, you know.”

“I’m not-!”

“Look, it’s fine, I get it. You don’t really know me, and I don’t really know you. I get it, it’s weird. That’s why I thought this could be an ice breaker, and we could... I don’t know, go somewhere? Get to know each other?” This was probably way too much effort just to get to know the secret behind a trick, but it would be worth it. 

“Uh... you know what? Sure. I have to take my dogs out, but I could text my roommate and ask them to do it, and I guess we could go somewhere and get to know each other? I don’t see why not, if that’s the case.” 

Zak lit up at Darryl’s agreement. “Really? Great! Cool, okay. We could go to the park nearby, it isn’t too far from here. You could eat your muffins or whatever there.” 

“Sounds good,” Darryl hummed, holding the bag in one hand and pulling his phone out with the other, likely sending over a quick message to his roommate before putting his phone back into his pocket. “We’re good to go! Just don’t lead me into a creepy alleyway and murder me.” 

“I’m not promising anything,” Zak winked, earning a laugh which made his confidence boost. So far, so good. He started walking out the coffee shop, opening the door for Darryl behind him and closing it once they were both out. 

“So...” 

“So?” 

“How’d you do it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i’m sooo sorry for the super mega late update. i’ve faced some problems relating to a criminal investigation and the police haha.
> 
> don’t worry, i’m not a criminal (;)) but it’s a long, hefty story i don’t want to get into. i apologize for the short, unsatisfying chapter. i cut it short and just published what i had in drafts because i wanted to get at least something out. again, so sorry and i’ll really push myself for the next update.


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise, it’s me again

It was sunny. Not the type of sunny where it feels like you’re going to melt if you aren’t under a patch of shade, but sunny.

The sky was a bright blue, hints of pastel oranges and yellows taunting the horizon, small white clouds passing over. In short, it was a really nice day out. 

This sort of weather would make almost anyone happy. But, for some reason, the atmosphere had shifted. 

“How I did... what, the coffee trick thingy?” 

Zak nodded. “Yeah, y’know... I mean, I don’t really believe in magic and mind-reading and all that, but it’s pretty impressive how you did that.”

Darryl shrugged. “I have my ways, I guess.” 

Just like that, a long pause hovered between them, like an awkward tension from just a simple question. Hating the silence, Zak sighed. “Okay, so I take it you’re not planning on telling me anytime soon.”

Darryl turned his head towards the other, shrugging again. 

“So... fine. Don’t tell me. For now.”

“Wait, you’re just going to stop asking me about it? Just like that?”

Zak nodded again. “Yep. On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“Twenty questions. I’ll ask you ten questions, you ask me ten. You can choose not to answer one question, but the rest you need to answer. Deal?”

Darryl laughed, shaking his head. “I think you’re getting ahead of yourself. I’ll do three questions, but-“

“Three?! What the heck, you can’t just jump down from ten to three, dude,” Zak interrupted, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

“I said three.”

“Seven.”

“Five, take it or leave it.”

“Fine. I ask you five questions, you ask me five. But then you have to answer all of them. Okay, magic man?” Zak huffed.

“Fine,” Darryl hummed. “We’re almost at the park anyway, I guess we could play a game till we get there. You go first.”

Zak tilted his head up, examining the sky for inspiration, thinking. “Alright, I’ll start basic. Do you have any pets?” He finally asked after a few solid moments, keeping his head forward and concentrated on the clouds up ahead. 

The other seemed pleased at that question and beamed with a smile almost as bright as the sky itself. “I do! She’s my little rat.” 

“You have a rat?” Zak asked with yet another question. “I’d peg you as more of a dog person.”

“Oh, hah, well, you would be right,” Darryl laughed. “I have a little dog, I call her ‘rat’ as a cute little nickname. It started off as a joke, but I guess it stuck with us.”

Taking a turn as they walked, Zak snickered. “You call your dog ‘rat’? Geez, I feel bad for your girlfriend.”

“... What?”

“I mean, if that’s the kind of nicknames you give to your dog, I’d hate to know what sort of pet names you call your girlfriend or whatever. Then again, it makes sense, with the whole ‘muffin’ thing you have going on for yourself,” he elaborated, sending a playful look at the taller, only to frown when the smile wasn’t reciprocated. 

Darryl looked down at the ground, observing his own shoes as he walked. “Her name’s Lucy.”

“Your girlfriend, or your dog?” Zak teased, though he genuinely didn’t know the answer. He had hoped that would lighten up whatever tension he had caused, but it seemingly only made it worse. 

“My dog. I don’t have a girlfriend,” Darryl replied stiffly, looking back up and picking up pace. 

Zak lagged behind, blinking as he processed his mistake. Shaking his head and catching back up to the other, he quickly wracked his head for a reply. “Oh. Boyfriend?”

Wrong answer, wrong answer, wrong answer.

Darryl stopped walking completely, turning to look down at the shorter boy. “I’m single.” His expression was unreadable. Not hostile, but not happy either, Zak noticed. 

“Oh. Well, I think that’s even more surprising than if you had a boyfriend.”

“What?” Darryl said for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. 

Zak lifted his shoulders up in an odd shrug, looking back away. “I guess I just kind of figured someone like you would be dating at least someone. You’re all nice and stuff, so... I don’t know,” he mumbled awkwardly. 

Another heavy silence took over the pair as they walked quietly, the only noises consisting of their shoes hitting the sidewalk and the wind blowing across the brown paper bag the elder was holding. 

“Thanks.”

Zak looked up and was relieved to notice Darryl was smiling now. “No problem. It’s your turn, by the way, so hurry up. I got more questions I wanna ask.”

“Actually,” Darryl grinned. “You’ve technically already asked me five questions.”

“What?” Zak scoffed. “Dude, no- those don’t count. It doesn’t count until you finish answering. Shut up. It’s your turn.”

Darryl giggled, shooting a side-glance to the other before looking towards the sky himself. “Hm. Oh, oh! Favorite color?” 

“Pft.” Zak took his hands out of his pockets to gesture at his outfit. “Hello? Isn’t it obvious? In case you’re, like, blind or whatever, I almost always wear blue.”

“Well, so far I’ve always worn a black shirt, but that doesn’t mean black is my favorite color,” Darryl countered. 

“Then what’s your favorite color?”

“Red. My turn again.”

Zak sputtered, looking over in disbelief. “Dude-“ Before he could even finish constructing a sentence, Darryl already started speaking again. 

“Do you have any pets?” 

Scoffing, Zak focused back on the road ahead. “Yeah, I also have a dog, his name’s Rocco. You know, a normal name.”

“Hey, don’t judge me for the names I call my dog!” Darryl laughed, nudging the boy walking alongside him. “I can see the park from here, so we’re almost there. And that’s a good thing, since I really want to eat these muffins.” 

“Yeah, yeah, you and your muffins. My turn, and I’m making it a good one since you robbed me of a question.”

Darryl let out another lighthearted giggle. “Knock yourself out.”

After giving it some thought, Zak settled on a question. “Why didn’t you text me back?” 

It was a risk. He could see how the other had tensed up at certain questions and topics, not to mention he sucked at lying. He definitely wasn’t ignoring his texts because he was ‘busy.’ 

Zak predated him to stiffen up again, but contrary to what he expected, Darryl simply shrugged again. “I told you already. I was- ooh! The park is right over there!” 

“What-“

“Come on, I’ll race you!” Darryl exclaimed, not leaving any time for a response before rushing away in a hurry. 

It took some time for Zak to even process what had happened, and when the realization sank in he widened his eyes, noticing the other man was already a good decent few feet away from him. “Hey!”

He took off as well, the wind whipping past his hair as his shoes thudded against the pavement of the sidewalk. 

This was so stupid. 

And he knew that. 

To think this started off with Vincent barging into his apartment uninvited, blabbering about some magic coffee man, and now he was buying muffins and racing said magic coffee man to the park of all places. 

And for what? Just to gain some insider knowledge about some lame parlor trick about coffee? It was so trivial. Mundane. 

Yet there was something exciting about it. 

Something exciting about meeting a stranger and immediately hitting it off with some weird pseudo friendship, just to get some information on the guy and his weird caffeinated ways, like this was some science experiment or secret agent mission. 

There was something exciting about racing a fully grown man to the park after his daily wok shift all so he can sit down and eat some muffins, muffins that Zak, another fully grown man had given him. 

Why did he give him muffins again?

“Come on, you’re so slow!” 

Zak perked his head up at the laugh, catching sight of those same familiar pair of green eyes looking back at him. Taunting, teasing him. 

He’d regret that.

Making use of his small and lithe stature, Zak boosted his shoes off the ground, kicking off at faster speeds. 

God, this was so stupid. 

Seeing the entrance to the park in view, Zak pushed himself further, finally catching up. 

The two boys laughed as they kept running, though it was seemingly going to be a tie until—

“Yes! I won!” 

Zak groaned as he passed over the entrance to the park seconds after Darryl, placing his hands on his knees as he bent over to catch his breath. “You... cheated...” He said between breaths, panting. 

“Nope! That was all skill back there,” Darryl grinned, walking over to the shorter boy. “Here, let’s go sit on the benches while they’re empty, slowpoke,” he said, offering his hand out. 

“Haha, very funny,” Zak huffed, hesitantly grabbing the other’s extended hand, pulling himself up. 

Darryl said nothing, just smiling proudly as he guided Zak to the benches. 

And if Zak had noticed that they never stopped holding hands, well, he didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Ah, finally!” Darryl hummed, pulling his hand back to his side as he sat down on the edge of the bench, putting the paper bag full of muffins in his lap. 

Refusing to think about how he felt a little disappointed due to the lack of hand holding, Zak simply sat down next to him. 

They sat in silence for a few moments, Zak propping his arms up on the back of the bench and looking up at the sky, admiring the view. 

“Well, it’s still my turn. So... why do you want to know so bad?” Darryl said after a while, focusing his attention on opening up the bag and unwrapping a single muffin. 

Zak kept his head turned towards the sky, searching for an answer. “Uh... no particular reason, I guess. I’m just curious. It’s pretty cool, I mean...”

Darryl nodded in understanding, taking a bite out of his muffin and humming in satisfaction. “Mm! Tasty,” He giggled, swallowing before speaking again. “So, I guess it’s my turn again, right? Hmm... do you have a job?” 

Without looking away from the clouds above, Zak shook his head. “Nope. Well, kinda? I, uh...” He paused, contemplating his words. “I’m an... online... internet personality... entertainer... for a programmed... simulation.” 

Darryl took another bite out of the treat, raising a brow. “Online internet personality entertainer? So, like, a blogger or something? And I’m assuming by programmed simulation, you mean for a video game?”

Zak let out an embarrassed laugh, scuffing the ground with his shoes. “Ah, yeah... what you said.” 

“That’s cool!” 

“Wait, really?”

Darryl nodded enthusiastically, taking another small bite. “Mm, yeah! I was actually thinking about being a Youtuber or something, but... well, things didn’t go so well for that career choice. So, I moved on to plan B and got an actual job.”

“Oh...” Zak mumbled. “So, working at the cafe?” 

“Sort of. I had another job before this one, before I moved, but I like this job. It’s nice, and the other employees are really nice to me.” 

“Was your other job a magician?”

“Oh, very funny,” Darryl scoffed, finishing up the rest of the muffin and crumpling up the wrapper, tossing it in a nearby trash basket. “Anyways, it’s your turn now, right?” 

“Yep,” Zak said, biting the inside of his cheek in thought. “Does it... does it always work?” 

“Does what always work?” Darryl repeated, taking out yet another muffin. 

“You know... the, uh, trick. The coffee thing you do, with guessing what other people like. Does it always work?” Zak explained, keeping his eyes trained on the sky. 

Darryl stayed silent for a few moments, unwrapping the pastry. Zak thought he wasn’t going to answer, until he breathed in. 

“Not every time.” 

Zak turned his head to look at the other, brows raised in curiosity. “Really?”

Darryl nodded, kicking his foot up and crossing his legs. “It worked for everyone except for... one person.” 

Interest piqued, Zak scooted closer towards the other boy. “Why?” 

“Don’t know,” Darryl admitted with a shrug. “But I remember. It was this girl, uh... she was nice. She heard about my little trick from a friend and wanted me to try it out on her.”

“And?” 

“Well... she looked like a caramel type of girl. Turns out she preferred chocolate.” 

Zak leaned in closer, unsatisfied. “So then what happened? Was she mad?”

Darryl shook his head, a smile splitting across his face. “She wasn’t mad, no. On the contrary, actually, she found it funny. She laughed, and... well, I made her something she’d actually like and gave her the original drink for free, on the house. I think she said she’d give it to her friend... can’t say I recall.” 

A breeze passed by, and Zak found himself even more dissatisfied, frowning. 

“Oh. Did it, um... did it work for everyone else?” He asked. He didn’t know which answer he was hoping for. 

“Uh huh. I guess she was just... special.” 

Zak winced. Something about that statement and the way Darryl had that stupid, fond smile on his face rubbed him the wrong way. “Guess so.” 

Not taking notice of the tension in the air radiating from the other, Darryl took out the third and final muffin as he finished off the other. “You want this one?” 

Darryl offered the muffin out, looking at Zak with a polite and hopeful grin. 

“No,” Zak muttered, looking away. “I’m not hungry.” 

Despite facing away, Zak noticed Darryl’s shift in expression and sad smile. “Oh, okay! More for me then, I guess.” 

Zak didn’t respond. He stared ahead at the used out park equipment, unoccupied by any guests. He didn’t know why, but Darryl’s reply left a bad taste in his mouth. 

“Y’know, it’s getting hot out, and I think I’m gonna head back home.” 

Darryl looked up and turned to Zak, a frown evident on his face. “What?” 

“I have work to do, anyways. The heat is just... not doing it for me,” He added dismissively as he stood up from the bench. 

“Oh,” Darryl mumbled, wrapping up the remains of the last muffin before shoving it back in the bag. “You sure? What about our game? You still have a question left.” 

Zak nodded with a shrug. “It’s fine, maybe some other time we can do something else.” 

Darryl nodded back hesitantly, looking concerned but not saying much. “Okay.” 

Zak bit his lip as he walked away with a wave, feeling guilty. He didn’t know what had compelled him to suddenly call the plan off like that and leave, but he felt off, like something was wrong. 

He paused as he heard a ding ring from his pocket. He frowned again, pulling out his phone and seeing a notification from a familiar number. 

‘ _Hi :)._ ’ 

Turning around, Zak saw Darryl still on the bench, smiling and waving at him. 

Slowly, Zak smiled as well. 

Tomorrow would be different. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought this was over, huh? well you thought wrong :)   
> i can not express how sorry i am for SUCH a late update. recently i haven’t been having the best few weeks, as i keep getting bad news after more bad news and bad things keep happening but i didn’t want to abandon this project, at least not yet. so here you go! chapter 4, finally


End file.
